


The Demonic Angel

by Jungshook0w0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Starvation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungshook0w0/pseuds/Jungshook0w0
Summary: Joshua has a crush on Yoon Jeonghan, a costumer at the coffee shop he goes too.Little does he know Jeonghan is hiding a dark secret. Will Joshua get his desired happy ending?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Demonic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Please be nice to me!! TwT

Joshua's Point of View

It was a normal day for me. Its always the same. I don't particularly care though, I enjoy my mornings in the Little Dino coffee shop. I've always wondered, why that name? Its to random to be a accident. There are always such vibrant and colorful personality here. From the bubbly waiter to the scary barista, they are all so different but, some how, seem work together very well.

I never really listen in on others conversation, that would be rude. I wouldnt want to upset anyone. I usually just enjoy the homely feeling of the coffee shop. Although what drew me to this place wasn't just the regular customers or the atmosphere. No, what really drew me in was a particular boy. 

He had long blonde hair that fell a little bellow his shoulders, so soft looking. I just want to run my fingers throw it, push it behind his ears and out of his flawless face. Oh his beautiful face, the face of an angel. His pale skin that glows in the morning sun. His beautiful, loving brown eyes. So full of happiness and care it almost makes me melt.

When I see this angel that's name I so wishes to know, all my worrys faid away instantly.

The constant fear of being devoured by the monsters called Ghouls. The terror of realizing that I could be someone's (or something's) next meal. The stress of college, and the worrying about my friends.

All my problems evaporate into thin air. Just as they are doing now.

3rd Person

Joshua was sitting at his normal table. Looking out the window at the people walking past. He loved this spot, it was perfect. It had a perfect view of the sun raising in the sky. The beams of orange and yellow hitting his face, warming it plesently. It sat far enough from the front door, that the cold brisk air of the morning scatters before reaching to assault his warm skin.

While Joshua was watching a adorable child cling to his mother, something caught his attention. His  
gaze landed on a familiar angelic figure walking to the door of the coffee shop.

Joshua quickly fixed his hair, as if it was a mess to begin with. Joshua knew there was no need to worry about his appearance. The beauty that now sat at a table to across the shop, would never even glance in his direction. 

Joshua thought back to all the times he has see the angle. He also regulard the shop. It seems more then Joshua.

Joshua shifted his attention back outside the window. Trying to ignore the ache deep in his chest, the yearning for the blondes gaze. Walowing in sadness at the thought of never reseaving it.

Oh how wrong he was. The "angel" was watching Joshua. Basking in the youngers beauty as the sun hit his handsome face. How his lips curled into a cat like smile. How his eyes turns to crescent moons, as he slightly giggled at something out the window that the angel could not see. 

The boy felt as if he was in a trance. That was until it was broken by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Jeonghan! Whats up?" asked a very bright, and cheerful waiter.

Jeonghan's Point of View

I was almost mad at being pulled out of my beautiful trance.

"Nothing much. What about you?" I asked my close friend who had earned a sigh.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." asked Seokmin.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I say, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, okay. What are you getting today?" He asked, reaching in his poket for his note pad and pen. I raised my brow at him.

"Do you even need to ask?" Seokmin stops his movement. Then smiles of pure sunshine.

"The usual then." He stated as he walked to the counter to relay his order, to another of my close friends. "He wants a black coffee!" Beamed Seokmin. 

Jihoon, who reseved the order roles his eyes. Then proceeded to make what was requested of him. Not before stealing a glare at me.


End file.
